With the proliferation of wireless networks, many devices are being designed with electronics to connect to wireless networks. For a wireless enabled device to connect to a network, the devices usually include a user interface to facilitate entry of network credentials by a user. However, for many devices, there is a desire to provide minimal or no interface with which to enter the credentials. Even when such an interface is provided, it can be cumbersome for a user to obtain and enter the information. Further devices may use WPS capabilities, which deal with provisioning WiFi network credentials. Such capabilities must be included in the hardware, such as router, providing the network.